Crimson Mauve
by KuronekoXIII
Summary: Just a one-shot about the 10 things Hino Kahoko HATES about Kiriya Etou. Remember hates, not like. Read and review!


**Crimson Mauve**

It was a bright Monday morning and it's currenly 4th period. Literature. Sensei asked us to create a bullet type essay about 10 things we hate about someone or something. I quickly grabbed my pen and paper and started writing a draft. The thing is, I was never that good with writing essays. With nothing to write about I decided to look outside the window and there I saw the least person I wanted to see. Class 1-A are having P.E, in which you may ask who that person is. It is no other than Kiriya. You may also be wondering why I am calling him Kiriya(by his first name), we are close but not close-close. He actually forced me to call him Kiriya. I'm a lousy senpai ne? Getting pushed around by a junior.

My eyes followed him instinctively, not that I wanted to. He is the only person I know in that class. They were playing soccer. I never thought a music student like him could play soccer like that, he is actually good. And bit good looking. I said a bit. Don't let your imagination run wild dear reader, I'm most certainly not a Kiriya fan. Speaking of fans, the girls and squealing their lungs out every time Kiriya scores a goal. Maybe he is actually a passable guy. If not for that attitude of his. I was actually thinking good of him for once when he looked to my direction.

Move Kahoko, break your gaze, you don't want him thinking something nasty don't you? I was about to look away when he winked at me.

He did not just do that. I could feel my face flushing so I quickly looked away. That's when I remembered the essay. Now I know what to write about for certain.

10 things I hate about Etou Kiriya

I hate Kiriya because he is the most obnoxious, egotistical, arrogant, conceited, bigheaded, pompous, pretentious, immodest, narcissist, self-centered, haughty, snobbish, snotty ass-hole I have ever met in my 16 years of existence in this planet full his nonsense. Although I know I exaggerated a bit, but he is still Kiriya who thinks he is alighty.

I hate Kiriya because he thinks he is the best in everything he does, calling my violin playing a waste of time. Hmpf! As if he was the best in whole world. Maybe the best in the whole Japan, I'm not saying I think he is the best in Japan, apparently I think he is the best one I heard so far. Not that I am going to say that to him EVER. I'd rather die.

Kiriya is stupid. He thinks he can get everything he wants. He even asked me out on a date of course I said NO. But I don't remember what happened and I still spent whole day with him, and I kinda had fun. Not that Kiriya is fun to be with, no certainly not; I had fun looking at the birds, yes birds. Or that I enjoyed that date…I mean, going out…no I mean, walking.

He is a brat. A brat I tell you. A great actor of a brat. I actually believed that brat was in high school student before I found out that he was still in middle school. Not that I think he is a great actor, he can't fool me. No high school student is actually that cute. He may be tall but still cute. Wait, pause, rewind. I did not just say Kiriya is cute. And worse I said it twice. I never thought I'd use a sentence with the words Kiriya and cute in it. He is DEFINITELY NOT CUTE. I just think he is young.

I hate the way Kiriya winks whenever I see him. He thinks that is charming and would make a girl fall head over heels with him. AS IF!

I also hate the way my stomach flutters and my head spins whenever he does that. I think every time I see him; I'm going to have a fever. Maybe it just proves that he is that ugly.

I hate his eyes. Every time I look into those pool of mauve, I feel hypnotized.

I hate his hair. The way it looks so soft and makes me want to run my hand through it, I just hate it. Not that I'm saying his hair is soft or I think It is soft. NO.

I hate his big warm hands. Those hands that produces the music I was never able to. Those hands that are so supple and big, makes me want to hold it all day long. Erase that. I never said that. I hate his hands because those are not the hands of a high schooler, those are the hands of a man. It just not suites him.

I hate Kiriya Etou the most. The way he made me a liar is the most unacceptable thing.

Finally finished.

"Ne, Kahoko, what did you write about? Can I see?" Mio said.

"Sure" As I gave her my essay.

I waited patiently for her comment on what I wrote. She looked up from reading and I was sure a saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ne Kahoko, I'll pass our essays okay? Sensei is ready to leave"

"Okay" That was weird. She didn't say anything, usually she would be asking a lot of questions.

"Kaho-chan!" she said as leaned to me while standing. "Are you SURE that essay is about 10 things you HATE about Etou-kun?"

"uhmm….hai?" I said as I slightly backed away from the evil looking Mio.

"Are you sure what you wrote are the things you hate and not LIKE about Etou-kun?" she asked again. Now looking more evil.

"What are you talking about mio-chan?" I said defensively as I stood up and started collecting my things.

"hihihi…Nani mo! But can I have your essay after sensei checked it?" Now, I'm started to really get nervous.

"uhm..hai..sure mio-chan" I replied. Unsure of what would happen if I said no,

"hiyey! Ikko kaho-chi…let's eat

Next Day….

I was walking towards to music rooms when I saw Kiriya walk towards me.

"Kahoko" he said.

"Kiriya-kun…what is it?"

He slowly leaned down and whispered something in my ear. "I didn't know you have the hots for me."

"Huh?...wha-what are y-you talking about?" I stuttered. Confused of what was going on.

"I saw your essay. It actually nice, it was even summarized for me. Look." He said as he handed me my essay. It is indeed my essay but it was THOUROUGHLY edited.

_things _**I love **_about Etou Kiriya_

_I _**love **_Kiriya because he is the most obnoxious, egotistical, arrogant, conceited, bigheaded, pompous, pretentious, immodest, narcissist, self-centered, haughty, snobbish, snotty ass-hole I have ever met in my 16 years of existence in this planet full his nonsense. _** All of the things above are stated as antonyms. **_Although I know I exaggerated a bit, but he is still Kiriya who thinks he is almighty._

_I hate Kiriya because he is the best in everything he does. He is the best in whole world. Maybe the best in the whole Japan, I'm __not __saying I think he is the best in Japan, apparently I think he is the best one I heard so far. Not that I am going to say that to him EVER. I'd rather die._

_Kiriya is stupid. He can get everything he wants. He even asked me out on a date of course I said NO. But I don't remember what happened and I still spent whole day with him, and I kinda had fun. Kiriya is fun to be. I had fun looking at the birds, yes birds. Or that I enjoyed that date__. _

_He is __not __a brat. __not__A brat I tell you. A great actor. I actually believed that brat was in high school student before I found out that he was still in middle school. I think he is a great actor. No high school student is actually that cute. He may be tall but still cute. I never thought I'd use a sentence with the words Kiriya and cute in it. He is DEFINITELY NOT CUTE. I just think he is young. _

_I __** love**__ the way Kiriya winks whenever I see him. He is charming and would make a girl fall head over heels with him. _

_I also __**love**__ the way my stomach flutters and my head spins whenever he does that. I think every time I see him; I'm going to have a fever. Maybe it just proves that he is that _**Handsome.**

_I _**love **_his eyes. Every time I look into those pools of mauve, I feel hypnotized._

_I _**love **_his hair. The way it looks so soft and makes me want to run my hand through it, I just _**love **_it_

_I _**love**_ his big warm hands. Those hands that produces the music I was never able to. Those hands that are so supple and big, makes me want to hold it all day long. I _**love**_ his hands because those are not the hands of a high schooler, those are the hands of a man. _

_I _**love**_ Kiriya Etou the most. The way he made me a liar is the most unacceptable thing. _**I lied in me essay that is why it is kindly edited for the truth by my kind best friends Mio and Nao.**

"See what I mean? You are so transparent Kahoko…haha" He said as he took my hand and led me to the practice rooms.

I just let Kiriya drag me. I still can't get over the shock. This is just a dream and it is not happening. I pinched myself. Ow. Okay, the pain is real, this just means one thing; I AM SO DOOMED.

XOXO

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first one-shot and Kiriya-kaho fic. Don't forget to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
